Black Ops
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: A WWEAlias24 Crossover thing. Vince, Sloane and Jack Bauer team up to take down terrorist cells. Bad summary. Please review.


Black Ops

A WWE/24/Alias cross over. Jack Bauer, Vince McMahon, and Arvin Sloane have joined forces to take out terrorist cells in the US. Sucky summary...but I promise a good story.

This is gonna be a romance/ action story...and some tragedy...stay tuned...it's gonna get better I promise.

Chapter 1

Vince McMahon walked backstage. Vengeance had been a success. Johnny Nitro won the ECW Championship, after Chris Benoit no showed for "personal reasons." John Cena retained the title again in a Championship Challenge match.

"I'm really getting sick of that. John Cena this, John Cena that. The five moves of doom." Vince said, mockingly.

Recently, Vince has been involved with one of the most talked about storylines in WWE history. The "Death" of Mr. McMahon. Vince was proud that he was the mastermind of the storyline. McMahon continued walking down the corridor and he passed Bobby Lashley, who despite storylines he was good friends with the man.

"Hey, Bobby! Good show tonight." Vince said and smiled.

"Thanks, man. Oh, Stephanie was looking for you. She said to go to her office because a Jack or John was there? And an Arlin or an Arvin?" Bobby said.

"Never heard of them. Oh well." Vince said. "Thank you."

Vince walked down the hallway and stopped at his office. He stepped in and saw Stephanie and Shane entertaining a middle aged looking man and an older man. They both got out of their chairs and greeted Vince.

"Stephanie...can I see you a moment please. Excuse us gentlemen." Vince said. Stephanie rose from her chair and walked to Vince and Vince shut the door. "What's going on?"

"You'll never believe me if I tell you. So I seriously suggest you go talk to them." Stephanie said.

Vince nodded and stepped into the room, Stephanie following him. Vince approached his desk and turned to look at the men in his office. "Hello, I'm Mr. Vincent Ken..."

"Kennedy McMahon." The older man finished. Vince looked confused. "Born in 45...recently faked your death...reported steriod usage 15 years ago."

"What the hell is this?" Vince asked, growing red.

"I'm Arvin Sloane...and I work for the CIA." The older man said.

Vince laughed in his face. "Look, I paid my taxes. I'm all good."

"No. Please...sit down. I'd like to explain this to you." the younger man said.

"And who are you?"

"Jack Bauer. I work for the CIA too."

Vince sat down. "I'm paying my taxes early next year."

"We have a business proposition for you." Arvin said.

"What?" Vince said. Vince was known for his way with business.

"We'd like to use your superstars in operations." Jack said.

"No chance in hell. Are you crazy? My superstars are well known. You send them in and it's like putting their heads on the chopping block. No." Vince said.

"Vince, listen. Your superstars...they go from town to town. And if everyone knows their in town they won't make such a big deal. Yes, their known but their huge. With proper training, they can become such a powerful force in the field, and they'd be with some of our greatest agents such as Jack himself, Sydney Bristow, Michael Vaughn, Jack Bristow, Marcus Dixon and Nadia Santos." Arvin Sloane.

"Well...who do you have in mind?" Vince said, slightly intrested.

"Michael Hickenbottom, Paul Levesque, John Cena, Dave Bautista, Mickie James, Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, Glen Jacobs, Mark Caloway and Jeff Hardy." Jack read off a piece of paper.

"My main eventers? There can be no possible way. I'm sorry but this meeting is cut short. Besides, I've seen too many movies where they are tricked into working for the bad guys." McMahon said.

"Do you need proof we are the real thing?" Arvin asked.

"Yes."

Arvin picked up his cell phone and flipped it open. He pressed a button. "Send him in."

Vince thought someone was going to come in and shoot him. He was wrong...real wrong.

The door knocked and someone stepped in. The President of the United States, George Bush.

Vince's jaw dropped. "Mr. President, it's an honor."

"So, Mr. McMahon...will you help your country?" Bush asked.

McMahon was stunned. "Y-yeah. I-it would be my h-honor."

Bush went to leave. "I have affairs to attend to, obviously. Don't worry. I've met with the superstars privately. They all think they're in it alone. They are not to inform each other or other people of their allegiance to the CIA, for obvious reasons. They will be trained seperately. We may not need them tomorrow, or in two weeks...but rest assured, Vince, that your superstars will one day...save the world."

Bush opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The door shut and the United State's President was gone.

Vince turned to Arvin Sloane. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of doubted you." Vince said.

"We usually get that reaction. But you must know...you are sworn to secrecy. Only Shane and Stephanie know about this...and yes, they are training as well."

Vince looked furious. "My son and my daughter, too?!"

"Vince, look. Your contributing to your country. Just shut up and let the good times roll." Jack said.

Vince sat down and took a sip of his water. "Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER**_

Vince McMahon stepped out into the parking lot. He just revealed to the crowd in the jam packed Staples Center that he faked his death, over two years ago. The fans ate it all up. He approached his limo when the door opened and Arvin Sloane stepped out.

_It's been over two years. Please tell me this isn't happening, Vince thought._

"Hello, Vince. How are you?" Arvin asked.

"Never been better...Arlin."

"Good guess, but no. Arvin."

"That's it. What's going on?" Vince asked.

"It's time, Vince. It's 2009. Your superstars are needed. We've assembled them in the Hilton hotel, down the road. This mission only requires Torrie Wilson and John Cena. So yes, they will find out they are not the only ones." Arvin said.

"What...oh God."

"Okay...well I'm going to the Hilton to talk to your superstars. Goodbye."

Arvin got back in Vince's limo and it drove away, leaving the WWE Chairman dumbfounded.

End of Chapter 1

(A/N: Meh, I needed a starting chapter...I'm working on this...A different world...wwe chronicles 3...and a WWE humor story. Updates will come slowly but they will come!)

Next Chapter

Cena and Torrie take on a familiar face to APO...Julian Sark.


End file.
